Twi’lek
Die Twi'leks sind eine Spezies vom Planeten Ryloth im Äußeren Rand. Sie sind humanoid und den Menschen in Gesicht und Körperbau sehr ähnlich, allerdings besitzen sie an ihrem Hinterkopf zwei tentakelartige Lekku (auch tchin-tchun genannt), die Fortsätze des zentralen Nervensystems darstellen, Erinnerungen speichern und auch der nonverbalen Kommunikation dienen. Twi'leks sind aufgrund ihrer Handelsbeziehungen, aber auch aufgrund des bei ihnen zeitweise verbreiteten Sklavenhandels und dem auf ihrer Welt zu findenden, sehr seltenen Mineral Ryll, heute an zahlreichen Orten der Galaxis anzutreffen. Biologie Twi'leks sind eine überwiegend schlanke Spezies, deren Mitglieder im Durchschnitt zwischen 1,70 Meter und 2 Meter groß werden. Sie weisen verschiedene Hautfarben auf, unter anderem grün, blau, gelb, weiß oder orange. Daneben gibt es auch die selteneren gestreiften Twi'leks. Als Besonderheit gelten die roten Twi'leks, die Lethan genannt werden. Insbesondere Lethan-Frauen waren zur Zeit der Sklaverei eine begehrte Handelsware, sowie die türkisfarbenen Twi'leks, die die seltenste Form darstellten. Das charakteristischste Merkmal der Twi'leks sind ihre zwei am Hinterkopf befindlichen, fleischigen Lekku. In seltenen Fällen gibt es auch Twi'leks mit vier Lekku, die als besonders intelligent gelten und einen hohen Status in der Gesellschaft innehaben. Die Lekku sind mit dem Nervensystem verbunden und bis in die Spitzen mit Nervensträngen durchzogen. Zum Teil werden in den Lekku Erinnerungen gespeichert, so dass der Verlust oder die Verletzung eines oder gar beider Lekku oft Gedächtnisverlust zur Folge hat. Lekku sind zudem hochempfindliche Tastorgane. thumb|left|[[Bib Fortuna, ein männlicher, weißer Twi'lek]] Neben dieser Funktion übernehmen die Lekku auch kulturelle und sogar spirituelle Funktionen innerhalb der Twi'lek-Gesellschaft. Sie dienen der Kommunikation in der Sprache Twi'leki, die neben lautsprachlichen Äußerungen auch Verständigung durch minimale, von Außenstehenden kaum wahrnehmbare Bewegungen der Lekku beinhaltet. Twi'leks gelten als eine Machtsensitive Spezies und Exobiologen nehmen an, dass ihre Beziehung zur Macht auch mit diesen hochsensiblen Organen zusammenhängt. Twi'leks drücken ihr enges Verhältnis zu ihren Lekku auch durch die Tatsache aus, dass sie sie getrennt voneinander wahrnehmen; tchin bedeutet rechter Lekku, tchun linker Lekku. Die Ernährung der Twi'leks erfolgt omnirvor, d.h. sie ernähren sich sowohl von pflanzlicher als auch von tierischer Nahrung. Hierbei bevorzugen sie das Fleisch eines einheimischen Hörnertiers namens Rycrit, das daneben auch als Lieferant zur Herstellung von Kleidung dient. An pflanzlicher Nahrung ernähren sie sich vor allem von gezüchteten Pilzen Die Augen der Twi'leks sind von gelber bis oranger Farbe und gut dazu geeignet, in der Dunkelheit zu sehen. Die Twi'leks gelten als sehr intelligent und lernfähig. Neben ihrer eigenen Sprache sprechen sie in der Regel auch Basic und zahlreiche andere Sprachen der Galaxis. Sie sind generell keine Spezies, die auf offene Konfrontation geht, sondern gelernt hat, Konflikten eher auszuweichen - oder, wie eine Redewendung auf ihrem Planeten sagt, "sich nicht gegen den Sturm zu stellen, sondern auf ihm zu reiten". Lebensweise und Gesellschaftssystem thumb|right|[[Orn Free Taa, ein Twi'lek mit vier Lekku]] Der Heimatplanet Ryloth ist ein Planet, der von extremen klimatischen Bedingungen geprägt ist. Eine Seite des Planeten ist stets der Sonne zugeneigt, während die andere Hälfte dauerhaft im Schatten liegt. Die Mehrheit der Twi'leks lebt auf der sonnenabgewandten Seite und hat sich diesem Leben in dauerhafter Kälte und Dunkelheit durch eine besondere Lebensweise angepasst. Ihre Siedlungen befinden sich im Übergangsbereich zwischen der Nacht- und der Taghälfte des Planeten, genannt "Zwielicht-Zone". Dort haben sie große Höhlensysteme und Wohnanlagen in die Felslandschaften geschlagen. Die starken Hitzestürme und Turbulenzen auf der sonnigen Planetenhälfte werden mit Hilfe von Windrädern und windbetriebenen Turbinen in die großen Stadtanlagen im Inneren der Felsen gepumpt und liefern auf diese Weise Elektrizität, Licht und Wärme. Die Siedlungen und Industrieanlagen im Inneren der Felsen sind durch ein labyrinthartiges Netz aus Gängen und Verbindungstunneln miteinander verknüpft. Dennoch untersteht jede der Städte einer eigenen lokalen Regierung, die in den Händen des jeweils dort ansässigen Clans liegt. thumb|left|Begehrtes Objekt der Sklavenhändler: Eine seltene rote Lethan-Twi'lek Die Clanführung besteht aus fünf männlichen Clanangehörigen, die die Kontrolle über die Wirtschaft und Industrie ihres Sektors innehat. Die Anführer werden nicht gewählt, sondern erlangen ihre Führungsposition durch Vererbung des Titels. Stirbt einer der fünf Clanführer, so folgen ihm die anderen vier in die sogenannten "Hellen Länder", wo sie ebenfalls den Tod suchen. Auf diese Weise rückt sofort eine komplett neue Führungsspitze nach. Steht momentan kein Nachfolger zur Verfügung, wird die Führung des Clans vorübergehend von Stellvertretern übernommen, bis geeignete neue Anführer herangewachsen sind. Die Gesellschaftsordnung der Twi'leks ist stark männerdominiert. Männer führen die Clans und haben die Kontrolle über die Wirtschaft, während Frauen als "Schmuck" oder "Anhängsel" betrachtet werden. Es wird von Frauen erwartet, dass sie unterwürfig sind und ihren Männern dienen. Sie werden von Twi'lek-Männern als unintelligent eingestuft und ihre wichtigste Funktion besteht darin, Männern zu gefallen und ihre Wünsche zu erfüllen. Aus diesem Grund üben sie oft Berufe aus, die genau diesem Zweck dienen: Sie arbeiten als Tänzerinnen, Masseurinnen oder Begleiterinnen. Da Twi'lek-Frauen auch von Angehörigen anderer Spezies als attraktiv empfunden werden, werden sie häufig von ihrem eigenen Clan in die Sklaverei verkauft, da sie auf dem Sklavenmarkt oft einen sehr hohen Preis erzielen. Die Haupteinnahmequelle liegt im Export des seltenen Minerals Ryll, das es nur auf Ryloth gibt. Es spielt einerseits eine wichtige Rolle in der Herstellung von Medikamenten, kann aber andererseits auch als starke Droge mit hohem Suchtpotential verwendet werden. Dieses macht das Mineral für zahlreiche Kunden sehr interessant. Der Abbau liegt in den Händen der Clans, jedoch verfügen die Twi'lek selbst über keine eigene Raumfahrttechnologie und sind deswegen auf den Transport anderer Völker angewiesen. Aus diesem Grund wird Ryloth häufig von Schmugglerbanden und kriminellen Organisationen bedroht und heimgesucht, so dass viele Clans auch dazu übergegangen sind, ihre Frauen und teilweise auch Kinder als Schutzgeld zu bezahlen und sie in die Sklaverei zu geben. Geschichte thumb|left|Jedi-Ritterin [[Aayla Secura.]] Der Ursprung der Twi'leks ist unbekannt, auch weiß man nichts über den Gründungszeitpunkt ihrer modernen, heutigen Gesellschaft. Die frühen Twi'leks lebten als Jäger und Sammler, die auf langen Streifzügen in den kalten Weiten des Planeten nach Nahrung suchten. Später wandelte sich die Gesellschaft um in eine Ackerbaukultur, die sich in der Zwielicht-Zone niederließ. Da die Twi'leks generell kein Interesse an Konflikten und kriegerischen Auseinandersetzungen haben, hielten sie sich aus den meisten Konflikten der Galaktischen Republik heraus, obwohl sie ein Mitglied waren und einen Sitz im Senat hatten. Allerdings nahmen einige Twi'leks, die sich zu Jedi ausbilden ließen, an den Klonkriegen teil. Die bekannteste von ihnen war sicherlich die Jedi-Meisterin Aayla Secura, die im Zuge der Order 66 den Tod fand. Dieses waren jedoch immer nur Ausnahmen; die Mehrheit der Twi'leks war darauf bedacht, sich in keinen Konflikt hineinziehen zu lassen. Auch im Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg bezogen sie keine Stellung gegen das Imperium. thumb|right|Die Twi'Lek [[Oola und Lyn Me]] Erst mit dem Beginn des Zeitalters der Neuen Republik fand ein Umbruch im Gesellschaftssystem statt. Einige Clans schlossen sich zusammen, um den Sklavenhandel zu beenden und sich aus der Schutzgeldsituation zu befreien, die ihre Gesellschaft fest im Griff hatte. Gemeinsam vertrieben sie die Schmuggler und kriminellen Organisationen, die bislang das Ryll-Geschäft dominiert hatten, und sorgten auf diese Weise für eine Stabilisierung ihrer Gesellschaft. Zudem begann mit dem Ende der Schutzgeldzahlungen und der Sklaverei auch eine finanzielle Blütezeit. Die Twi'leks begannen, gezielt auf den legalen Handel zu setzen und Teil legaler Handelsorganisationen zu werden. Auch nahmen sie durch das gewachsene Selbstvertrauen mehr und mehr am politischen Geschehen der Neuen Republik teil. Viele von ihnen zogen auf verschiedene Welten und schlossen sich den militärischen Streitkräften der Neuen Republik an, zum Beispiel aus Piloten. Einen Rückschlag erlitt das neugewonnene Selbstbewusstsein der Twi'leks durch den Versuch von Kriegsherr Zsinj, mittels Twi'leks, die unter seiner Gedankenkontrolle standen, ein Attentat auf Admiral Ackbar und Wedge Antilles durchzuführen. Als Reaktion auf diese für die Republik erschreckenden Ereignisse wurden die Twi'leks vorübergehend vom militärischen Dienst für die Republik suspendiert und erst wieder aufgenommen, nachdem der Zwischenfall aufgeklärt worden war. Bekannte Twi'leks * Ob Fortuna war ein männlicher Twi'lek und Majordomus der Kopfgeldjäger-Gilde unter der Führung von Cradossk. Er beging Selbstmord, um der Gefangennahme durch Boba Fett zu entgehen. * Bib Fortuna, ein entfernter Verwandter von Ob Fortuna, arbeitete als Majordomus von Jabba dem Hutten auf Tatooine. * Aayla Secura war eine Jedi während der Klonkriege. Als eine weibliche Twi'lek war sie in dieser Position eine große Ausnahmeerscheinung, da weibliche Twi'lek in der Galaxis bis dahin meistens als Sklavinnen, Tänzerinnen und Dienerinnen bekannt gewesen waren. Sie erhielt das Oberkommando über das 327. Sternenkorps unter Commander Bly, der sie im Rahmen der Order 66 auf Felucia erschoss. * Orn Free Taa war Senator des Planeten Ryloth im Galaktischen Senat. Er war einer der wenigen Twi'leks mit vier Lekku. *Nawara Ven war Mitglied in der Sonderstaffel ab 6 NSY. Vorher arbeitete er als Anwalt. *Tol Sivron war Wissenschaftler im Schlund-Forschungszentrum *Mission Vao eine von Revans Gefährten (Knights of the Old Republic I) *Ky Fortuna war eine Jedi gegen Ende der Klonkriege . Sie war eine seltene rote Twi'lek . *Rianna Saren beschaffte die Pläne des ersten Todesstern für Kyle Katarn. *Lyn Me, eine Tänzerin, die in Jabbas Palast auftrat. *Oola war als Sklavin und Tänzerin in Jabbas Palast tätig. Als Jabba seinen Gefallen an ihr verlor, warf er sie seinem Rancor vor. *Ayy Vida und Lunae Minx waren zwei Twi'lek die im Outlander Club arbeiteten. Hinter den Kulissen *Während die offizielle Datenbank auf StarWars.com die durchschnittliche Größe der Twi'lek mit 2 Meter angibt, spricht der New Essential Guide to Alien Species von einer Durchschnittsgröße von 1,70 Meter. Offizielle Stellungnahmen zu diesen unterschiedlichen Größenangaben liegen nicht vor. *Der Name der Spezies ist möglicherweise ein Akronym bzw. eine Zusammensetzung aus den Worten "'Twi'n 'Lek'ku", die das Aussehen der Twi'lek beschreiben. Der Name der Spezies wird in keinem der Filme ausdrücklich genannt, sondern wurde erst für das Star Wars Roleplaying Game Ende der 80er Jahren festgelegt, genauso wie der Name ihres Heimatplaneten Ryloth. Quellen *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *Twi'leks in der Datenbank von StarWars.com *''Triple Zero'' *''Evasive Action: Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Angriff der Klonkrieger'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Die Rache der Sith'' Kategorie:Spezies Kategorie:Humanoiden en:Twi'lek nl:Twi'lek pt:Twi'lek ru:Тви'леки pl:Twi'lekowie